


Dog Tags

by Llama1412



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When he'd been in the service, the regulation dog tags had been moderately irritating, but now that they hung around Sherlock's neck, John thought they might be his favorite things ever.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 35





	Dog Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal Dec 2011. Posted unedited

In the army, there are certain regulations to be followed. Shoes shined, uniform straightened, bed sheets folded, guns cleaned, etc. Some of the regulations were worthwhile, followed while in the field. And some were just drudged up from memory any time you found yourself back on base with that one sergeant who just couldn't be happy with your attempts to follow his rules.  
  
One of the regulations stated that you wore two dog tags on separate, standard issue chains. You were supposed to make sure that all the information was up to date, because wouldn't it be a shame if, after they processed one tag and kicked the other into place between the front teeth of your corpse, they gave you the wrong funeral rites because your listed religion was inaccurate? It helped keep the army from getting sued by grieving widows, too, if things didn't go right.  
  
Well, the thing about dog tags. They're metal, see, and on two different chains, they _jangle_. And, seriously, the last thing you wanted when you were creeping over a hill toward an enemy encampment was a chorus of jangling to announce your approach.  
  
So, while some of the guys did follow regulation and just tried to pin them down between separate layers of clothes or tie handkerchiefs around them, a lot of the men John knew simply ditched one of the tags in their pack and wore the other on a single leather cord, jangle free. They kept the proper chains available for when they were next on base with that irritating sergeant, but in the mean time, they weren't going to need those tags just because they'd been following regulation.  
  
It was the simplest solution really, and the one that showed the most self-preservation. And yet, when they were running through the streets of London and that faint jangle came from under Sherlock's shirt, John couldn't help but be glad Sherlock didn't always go for self-preservation and simplicity, even if it meant tipping off their quarry that they had a tail.  
  
He'd seen a lot of men wearing dog tags, seen a lot of attractive people with the chains accentuating their collar bones, but in his opinion, there was no better sight than Sherlock, shirt open and skin glistening with sweat, with John's dog tags hanging around his neck.


End file.
